worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
The Brothers Stormrage
*Night elf soldiershttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/441.xml |forces2=*2 Dreadlords *2 Liches *2 Death Knights *Acolytes *Ghouls *Crypt Fiends *Necromancers **Skeleton Warriors **Skeleton Mages *Banshees *Gargoyles *Destroyers *Abominations *Obsidian Statues *Obsidian Destroyers *Frost Wyrms *Meat Wagon *Sky Barges |casual1=*ConsiderableNote: None of their bases were destroyed, but many units have to die to win the mission. |casual2=*HeavyNote: Five of the six bases can be destroyed. }} The Brothers Stormrage is chapter eight (8) of the night elves campaign, Terror of the Tides, in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. It was a battle that took place between the brothers Stormrage, who both wanted to rescue Tyrande Whisperwind from the clutches of the Scourge, and the Undead. Transcript Loading screen Hours later, along the banks of the River Arevass, Malfurion and Illidan work together to pick up Tyrande's trail. Moving quickly through the woods, their skills and senses start working in unison—their twin wills bent on finding their beloved priestess before it's too late. Quests Main quests Tyrande's Rescue * Objectives ** Use Illidan's forces to destroy the red Undead base ** Use Malfurion's forces to defend the Night Elf base * Description ** Illidan and Malfurion must work together to save the woman they love from the clutches of the Undead. Malfurion must hold out against the Undead forces, while Illidan must crush the massive Undead base surrounding Tyrande. Only then can she be brought to safety. Optional quests Dam Trolls * Objectives ** Slay the Trolls and their Chieftain * Description ** The Trolls have constructed several dams and set up homes up the river, blocking you from easily striking at the Undead army guarding Tyrande. Slay the Trolls and their Chieftain Krag'jin to open more paths for attacks on the Undead. Mission fails *All of Malfurion's buildings have been destroyed. *All of Illidan's buildings have been destroyed. *Tyrande has been slain. Hints Hints *Parasite, a spell cast by your Naga Sirens, causes Watery Minions to spawn from dying enemies. Notices *You control both Malfurion's and Illidan's bases. Both bases are completely separate, including their own resources and upkeep levels. Quotes Intro cinematic * Illidan Stormrage: "Prince Kael'thas said he last saw Tyrande being swept down this river. If she is alive, my naga will find her." * Malfurion Stormrage: "They had best return with good news, brother. The very sight of them makes my stomach turn. Where did you ever find such loathsome creatures?" * Illidan Stormrage: "Believe me, brother, you do not want to know." * Naga Myrmidon: "Lord Illidan, we have found your missing priestess. She and her warriors fight on against the undead, but I doubt they can hold out much longer." * Tyrande Whisperwind: "Come forth, you mindless wretches, and taste the wrath of the Sentinels! Elune's light shall never falter!" * Naga Myrmidon: "You'd best hurry if you're to save her!" * Illidan Stormrage: "An undead strike force! But they're completely ignoring us! What could--" * Malfurion Stormrage: "Tyrande..." * Illidan Stormrage: "Their flying horrors fill the sky! It would be folly to send your flyers against them!" * Malfurion Stormrage: "We cannot depend on them now! Illidan, you must hold the undead here and prevent them from assaulting Tyrande's encampment. I will journey downriver and--" * Illidan Stormrage: "No, brother. The naga and I can reach her faster! I will go." * Malfurion Stormrage: "What you say is true, but I risk much by trusting you, Illidan." * Illidan Stormrage: "I swear on my life that I will bring her back, my brother." * Malfurion Stormrage: "I... believe you. Ande'thoras-ethil, brother." Between the battle * Tyrande Whisperwind: "Fight on, my warriors! We must hold on to hope!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "Another wave! We must hold out!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "They come again! They'll not find us easy prey! Attack!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "Their numbers are limitless! We must hold on!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "We've got to keep fighting! It cannot end this way!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "Goddess, if this is to be the end, let us die with your name on our lips!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "Keep fighting, my warriors! They may be our end, but they will never defeat our spirit!" Optional Quest cinematic * Naga Myrmidon: "Lord Illidan, we've discovered a dam blocking one of the river's tributaries. The dam is guarded by forest trolls, but the stream beyond it might provide us a faster route to your friend." * Illidan Stormrage: "We shall see." Victory cinematic * Tyrande Whisperwind: "Illidan! What trickery is this? Have you come to finish me off personally?" * Illidan Stormrage: "No, Tyrande. You must believe me. I've come to save you!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "Save me?" * Malfurion Stormrage: "Where could they be? He should have brought her back by now!" * Illidan Stormrage: "Hurry! This is our last chance!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "You... risked your life for me. I don't understand." * Illidan Stormrage: "Whatever I may be--whatever I may become in this world--know that I will always look out for you, Tyrande." * Malfurion Stormrage: "Tyrande!" * Tyrande Whisperwind: "I knew you would not forsake me!" * Malfurion Stormrage: "I thought I'd lost you forever, my love. If not for Illidan's aid, I may well have." * Illidan Stormrage: "We have had much strife between us, my brother. I have known only ages of hate for you. But, for my part, I wish it to end. From this day forward, let there be peace between us." Units Named * Illidan Stormrage * Malfurion Stormrage * Tyrande Whisperwind Creeps *Shadowglen Trolls **3 Giant Sea Turtles **1 Krag'jin **12 Shadowglen Berserkers **1 Shadowglen Dark Healer **2 Shadowglen Dark Priests **1 Shadowglen Healer **1 Shadowglen High Priest *1 River Golem *2 Ancient Sasquatchs *1 Forest Troll High Priest *1 Forest Troll Trapper *3 Gnolls *4 Gnoll Assassins *2 Gnoll Brutes *2 Gnoll Overseers *2 Gnoll Poachers *2 Gnoll Wardens *4 Murloc Huntsmans *1 Murloc Tiderunner *2 Murloc Nightcrawlers *3 Sasquatches *2 Sasquatch Oracles The battle Prelude Tyrande Whisperwind fell in the River Arevass when holding back a horde of approaching undead on a bridge, Tyrande was washed away by the river deep into Silverpine Forest. Maiev reconvened with Malfurion and told him that she had seen Tyrande "torn apart with my own eyes". Driven mad with grief, Malfurion led a furious assault upon Illidan at the the Ruins of Dalaran. Illidan was defeated but before killing his brother, Malfurion was interrupted by Kael'thas, who revealed that Tyrande may be alive, as she had only been taken away by the water. Malfurion entangled Maiev and Illidan proposed an alliance with his brother, both of them accepted. Battle They discovered Tyrande and a small number of Sentinels, who had jumped into the river after the mistress, in Silverpine Forest. They were being attacked by the Scourge and, although the fight seemed hopeless, the women built a small camp and stood their ground. An air rescue was impossible due to a large undead air force that was flying around. Illidan insisted to Malfurion that he be the one to rescue Tyrande, as he and his Naga could move quickly down the river to her position if Malfurion could hold the Scourge off for long enough. Malfurion agreed to this plan, and the brothers moved into position. Illidan and his Naga moved down the river as the Scourge pressed hard against Malfurion's Forces, who contended most of the attack to Tyrande and her Sentinels, however Tyrande was also hard pressed by other undead group. Illidan discovered that the river had been dammed by a group of forest trolls called the Shadowglen Trolls; his forces massacred the trolls to destroy the obstruction. The Scourge was assaulted from the south and were taken by surprise by Illidan's Naga, after defeating that base he marched north and destroyed the undead base that was between him and Tyrande. Meanwhile Malfurion destroyed a base of the Scourge and hold up against another base who sent undeads against him. Illidan approached Tyrande, at first she thougth that he was there to kill her personally, but instead he and his naga attacked the undead and both, Sentinels and Illidan's Naga, fought alongside against the Scourge. Illidan created a portal through which he and Tyrande escaped, while their forces fought a way free between the Scourge and joined with Malfurion's Forces. Aftermath Tyrande and Malfurion were overjoyed. Malfurion admited that, if Illidan had not aided him, he wouldn't have been able to save Tyrande. Illidan then travels to Outland and Maiev follows him to hunt him down. Notes *The mission is easier if Malfurion's Forces destroy the orange Undead Scourge base, as you can concentrate almost completely on Illidan, with just a few flyer units going against Malfurion's base. *Tyrande will never die, the time doesn't matter in this mission. *Malfurion's force can't reach Illidan's side of the map, nor vice versa. The green Undead Scourge base can't be reached by either force. *Maiev's and Magroth the Defender's items from past mission will be dropped in Malfurion's base. *While Illidan and Malfurion can't actually enter each other's sides of the map, there is a place near the bottom of the map where they can get close enough to each other to exchange items. Since Illidan's final inventory in this mission will carry over to when he appears as a player-controlled hero in the final two missions of the next campaign, Curse of the Blood Elves, the best possible items (including the Shadow Orb originally found by Maiev) should be passed to him before the last red building is destroyed. Reference list Silverpine Kategooria:Campaign chapters Kategooria:Warcraft III